


The Bratt Pack Writes a Fanfiction

by Mewberries (orphan_account)



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Memes, Multi, Self-Insert, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:58:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mewberries
Summary: Alternate title: Literally Just Chapters of Balthazar Bratt FanserviceWelcome to hell.





	The Bratt Pack Writes a Fanfiction

Meet the Bratt Pack.

  The Bratt Pack loved Balthazar Bratt a lot. Like, a lot a lot. They wished they could live with him One had a pic of a Bratt body pillow as her phone wallpaper. It's a necessity, you know? A very dire necessity. Another has recently ascended from wolf to deer form, fucking furry. How, nobody knows. One has a dishwasher kink and a lot of dirty fantasies. Another has a thing for tentacles and Bad Dragon dildos. Did you know that Bad Dragon makes songs about their dildos? I didn't, until she informed me of the great boon to mankind that is Bad Dragon music. No cock like horse cock.

  And then there's Peach, the one that banded them together. Yeah, the stupid one with the peach hat and the belly kink. She's into vore. We don't talk about Peach.

  They've got a couple 'family pets', such as a leech named Bratt Jr, and a robot named Tatsumaki. They're not entirely sure if Tatsumaki really qualifies as a pet, considering she's sentient. But they aren't confused enough to want to ask the government. We don't talk about the government either. At least 3 of us are probably wanted criminals. One is making tentacle porn as we speak.

  Sounds like a great bunch to be around, right?

 

Wrong. Very, very wrong. I would know.

I started it.


End file.
